


Teacher's Meeting

by ImperiusRex



Category: Avengers (Comics), Avengers Academy (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Academy, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Teachers, just another drabble from my files that went nowhere, teacher's meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 10:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17938322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperiusRex/pseuds/ImperiusRex
Summary: Tigra doesn't have time for Pietro's bullshit and needs him to get to the point of his visit. Pietro wants to work for Avengers Academy again but isn't sure Tigra would take me back as a teacher.





	Teacher's Meeting

**Teacher’s Meeting**

 

Tigra was busy in the staff room of Avengers Academy, school was coming back into session after a summer break, and she was going over applications of potential teachers. She had to find a few replacements since some of her main staff had decided to leave during the summer. Some were called into missions or joined new teams. She had plenty of volunteers but she needed someone more permanent, right now the pickings were slim. An overpowering smell of cologne took over her senses and she had to fight not to sneeze.

“You still smell like a French gigolo.” Tigra stated without looking up from her work as a slight wind swept the room and pushed her hair back. She held on to her papers to make sure they didn’t fly off of her desk.

“Still better than smelling like a cat lady’s house full of cats.” Pietro replied as he came to a stop on the other side of her desk. He was wearing a new version of his old suit, green with a lightning strike across his chest. She wondering just how many suits he had, he always seemed to be changing them as if he couldn’t make up his mind over his superhero outfit. She knew some heroes who had the same look for years but Pietro was not one of them, “Besides I know that you missed me.”

Tigra wanted to slap the smirk off of his face, “Yeah I miss having you around to blame when things eventually go wrong. I don’t want to deal with the bullshit right now Pietro, I’m too busy, what do you want?”

He shrugged and said, “I was bored and thought about how things always go wrong around here and how maybe that was more exciting than watching the other Avengers get into pissing contests with the X-Men. I wanted to see if I could teach again this year?”

Tigra was a bit shocked since Pietro had never wanted to be here in the first place. She was going to open her mouth to tell him to fuck off but then she took a longer look at him and realized something was a bit off with him. Yes he still had his arrogant attitude and his unlikeable character but he seemed more subdued and the old Pietro she knew wouldn’t have come back begging for a job unless he was desperate.

“What happened? Did the Avengers kick you out again? Or was it X-Factor? You always seem to be on a new team almost as fast as you get settled into your old team. I need someone I can rely on. Not someone who will turn on dangerous machines and expect these kids to fight for their lives with no warning of just how dangerous it is.” Her tail whipped in agitation of the last time Pietro had “taught” the kids a lesson. She and Hank Pym had no idea of the lesson until too late, she was just glad that no one had gotten hurt.

Pietro rolled his eyes and said, “How many times do I need to apologize for that? Anyways the current roster of Avengers has disbanded and I don’t feel like joining up with the new team, Hawkeye annoys me even more than you do.”

Tigra wasn’t stupid, no one wanted to waste their time teaching kids when they could be out there fighting the bad guys. She knew something was up but she had heard the gossip like all the other heroes.  She wondered if he was really here to teach or was just looking for a distraction. She knew what it felt like to have your pain out there. To have people talk about you and look at you with pity. Something had probably happened with his father again, everyone knew Erik and Pietro didn’t get along. She didn’t look at Pietro like that and that may be why he stayed waiting for her answer rather than running off. She wondered if teaching could help him. She found that whenever she had a panic attack or nightmares about her past assault that stability did wonders to keep her calm and in control. She only hoped that Pietro would benefit from teaching again.

  _Only one way to find out._ “Fine you can join but no stupid solo lessons or anything that hasn’t been approved by Hank or me. We have more kids coming in this year and others are graduating at the end of the year. Finesse is one of them.” She knew that Finesse and Pietro had a quiet friendship she had once almost walked in on the Avenger and student sitting in the TV room. Pietro had been watching Downton Abbey because it was something that his sister watched and Finesse had been upset and crying. That was one of the only times Tigra had seen Pietro act like a normal person as he spoke to her and tried to make her feel better.

“I would have thought that she would have already finished?”

“Yes she could have finished already but she states that she is not here to learn anything we can teach her but here to learn how to interact with other people her age. She a smartass just like you, so no wonder you two got along.”

“I want your room its bigger than my old one. Besides you and Hank are together now so you aren’t even using it.”

“Whatever, can I rely on you to be here the whole year?” Tigra had a lot to get ready for and she had to pick up her son from the babysitter.

“Yes. I will be here.”Pietro turned to walk out and then turned back and said, “Thanks Tigra.”

She looked at him and tried to figure out what was going on with him, the speedster was never one to share his feelings unless they were of impatience and annoyance, “You’re welcome.”

Then the jerk zoomed off and made all the paper on her desk fly off, and Tigra began to curse at him under her breath as she starting to pick up the papers.  She hoped she wouldn’t regret this decision.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had wanted to write a fic where Pietro went back to teach at the Avengers Academy but couldn't work out exactly what to write. Since I wrote this a long time ago I thought I would just post it here as a one shot.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
